If Draco didn't Go
by Jaiime95
Summary: Draco had a choice. Get creepily hugged by Voldemort or make a stand for himself. Draco had turned over a new leaf, but Voldemort had other plans. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin I would just like to say I don't own any rights to Harry potter or the Characters, they belong to the AMAZING J.K Rowling. I have tried to stay in accordance with the novel to the best of my ability while still using my own extra twist/change in plot.**

**I've tried to edit my work and make it as flowing as possible please correct me if you spot any mistakes and criticism is welcome :D Also the chapters are approx. 500 words (One full page on Microsoft Word) each so that you don't have to sit for hours reading boring plot lines. Check out my new AU Harry Potter - Hidden In the Background!**

Draco limped outside to the front yard, where all the survivors seemed to be standing. He pushed through the crowds to get a better look at what was going on. Shock and relief washed over him. Death Eaters filled the yard and were smiling as the Dark Lord spoke, pointing to Hagrid who was holding a body in his arms, Harry's.

People were sobbing and Draco was filled with guilt. He never really wanted to become a Death Eater. He never wanted to kill anyone; especially not Dumbledore. On the outside he acted all tough but truly Draco did not belong on the same side as his parents. He had been a coward all this time, running from what was hard. Pressured by his Father and Aunt it had to stop.

"Place him at my feet, where he belongs," bellowed Voldemort. Hagrid walked over and gently placed him on the ground beneath him. Draco bowed his head, out of disappointment, ever since Harry had saved his life he had realized what he must do. He had to fight for what was right; even if Harry Potter was gone.

"Come and kneel before me. Any man, woman or child who continues to resist will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family." Voldemort commanded.

The crowd stood still, no one moved.

"Draco!" yelled his mother, "Come Draco."

Draco stood still as peering faces looked at him. Ron and Hermione turned and looked at him, their faces red from crying. This was his chance, to make everything right; to die a hero if it came down to it.

"Draco, come here immediately," his father said pitching in. Draco still stood there, now the Dark Lord had turned to look at him. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head in confusion.

"Draco Malfoy," he cooed, "Haven't you already brought enough shame to your family? Why suffer a horrific death, when you can join us?" he smiled and opened his arms. Draco felt his feet move from under him. Slowly he walked up near the front of the crowd, still limping from his injuries.

Wait, what was he doing? He was being a coward yet again.

"Forget about everything else, it's better to die doing what's right then run away with a tail between your legs." he thought. Nows the time to learn from my mistakes.

As he neared Neville and Ginny he stopped, right in his place. He looked around. He was at the cross-road now.

"Come my boy," called Voldemort, egging him closer. Draco starred back into Voldemort's blood red eyes.

"No." he said sternly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again all rights go to the Marvelous J.K Rowling. I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a comment.**

Ginny's head, who had been buried in her mother's chest, rose. She looked up and stared at Draco, then she smiled. It was as if all the pain and guilt that had dragged him down was lifted off him.

"Pardon?" Voldemort said angrily.

"No, I said. It's time to stand up for what's right." Draco stuttered, looking around for support. Bellatrix let out a cry of laughter.

"Ha ha! Little Draco's gone mad!" she taunted.

"Draco, son, come please. This isn't a game." yelled Lucius with frustration.

"I know," Draco said, backing off into the crowd again. His mother reached out her hand and then proceeded to cry, while Lucius comforted her. A smile engulfed Draco's face.

A gasp washed over the mass as scrawny Neville Longbottom hobbled towards Voldemort. Draco turned. "No Neville!" he thought.

"And what might your name be?" Voldemort questioned.

"Neville Longbottom," he replied.

"Ahh, yes. You're the one that's been giving the Carrows so much trouble," he laughed, "Son of the Auror's, a pure blood?" he asked.

"So what if I am!"

"You show spirit, we need more of your kind Neville Longbottom, you'll make a fine Death Eater."

Neville cringed and shouted, "Dumbledore's Army!" and the crowd erupted, Voldemort unable to silence them.

"Fine then, if thats how you want it," The Dark Lord cried raising his wand at Neville.

Draco ran out of crowd and cast a Shield Charm between Neville and Voldemort. Then there was a giant thud and the ground shook beneath them.

Reinforcements from who know's where began to swarm the castle and Grawp lumbered around the side yelling. His cries were answered by the roars of Voldemort's giants.

Centuar's began to shoot arrows at the Death Eaters who broke ranks to flee. Hippogriff's flew in and began to scratch at Voldemort's Giants eyes. Draco expected that Thestral's were also present, even though he could not see them.

Voldemort was infuriated, he was commanding his Death Eaters to stay and fight, but many were fleeing. Then something Draco never thought he'd hear bellowed from Hagrid's mouth.

"HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY?" Draco looked around, stunned. Had Harry gotten up and walked away? There was no sight of him, it was as if someone had taken the body.

Now Voldemort's death Eaters alike were being forced back into the Castle. Draco could hear his parents cries.

"Draco! Where's my Draco?" echoed his mother. Draco did not reply, he knew she would try to get him to home, to cower away from the fight. Draco spotted his mother and father at the Entrance to the Great Hall and hid behind a pillar, listening to their quarreling.

"Narcissa, he has chosen his side. There is nothing we can do. We must leave and pray that he survives, that the Dark Lord spares him."

Draco peered from his hiding spot to catch a glimpse of his parents apparate out of Hogwarts. Obviously Snape had lowered its 'No Appration inside Hogwarts' rule, to allow the death eaters to come and go as they please.

"Finally," Draco thought, "Now that they're gone the real fun can start!"

**Hey, just wanted to say do not fret that Neville hasn't killed Nagini; all will be revealed in time. I know he was supposed to pull a sword out of the hat and stuff but do not worry :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights to the talented J.K Rowling. I've tried to do research for this chapter, the spells are surprisingly legit :)**

"Reducto!" yelled Draco sending Alecto Carrow into a nearby wall.

"Good shot," yelled Ginny

"Urgh, thanks?" Draco replied cautiously.

"Watch out!" she yelled as Amycus ran at Draco, "Locomotor Mortis!" she cried aiming her wand at him. As she did, Amycus' legs locked and he fell to the ground.

"Leg Locker Spell, nice." Draco chuckled.

Draco then teamed up with Luna, Ginny and Hermione to take down his aunt.

"Draco, you wouldn't hurt a girl," she screamed at him.

"Confringo!" he yelled, as Bellatrix deflected his spell.

"Avada Kadavra!" she screamed only missing Ginny by an inch. That was a close one. Draco went after Bellatrix, as she ran off laughing, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take it from here," said Molly Weasley. Bellatrix turned around and let out an evil cackle, cocking her head slightly to check out her competition.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" she cried, as their wands shot out spells aiming for one another. Instantly Bellatrix was surprised at the determination Molly showed. But it wasn't nearly enough. Bellatrix began to over-power Molly to the point where they were face-to-face. Molly had lost.

"Stop! Everyone," Bellatrix cried. She had pulled a knife out her shoe and was pressing it against Molly's neck. Proffessor McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley who had all been fighting Voldemort stopped, as did the Dark Lord himself to watch.

"We don't want to spill any more blood," Bellatrix joked, "Let's end this now!" she said looking at Molly, her next actions clear in her eyes. She was going to kill Molly Weasley, in cold blood, just like she had killed so many others. Arthur tried to help but was held back by Death Eaters.

Draco was out of sight again, but had a clear shot at his Aunt. Stun or Kill? She was family; but it felt as if she was just some psychopath that lived in his home. Suppose if the situation was reversed, she would kill Draco given the chance. She rose her knife to strike and in those mere seconds Draco shot out the killing curse hitting his Aunt right in the chest.

Bellatrix turned her head and looked at Draco.

"Why?" she cried and then she collapsed on the floor. The Dark Lord was shocked.

**Hey everyone, sorry if you mad that I deprived Molly from her original kill of Bellatrix, but I wanted to show that Draco had really changed. I'll try not to deviate from any other major plot points, only what's neccesary... contemplating a Harry/Draco team up in the coming chapters. Oh and Neville's gonna kill the snake soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights go to J.K Rowling; without whom my life would not be worth living :P I love you J.K!  
>Sorry Guys I didn't write for a while, I had some writers block, I'll try to bring out more sections to the story as I finish them, so if you're lucky I <em><span>MIGHT<span>_ even bring out two chapters in one day. I didn't really edit this chapter like the others so if you see any mistakes, PLEASE tell me :D Ok...read on to Chapter 4**

Everyone was shocked, Draco had killed his own Aunt. Arthur ran up to Molly and helped her up, hugging her as if they hadn't seen one another in years.

"Draco!" Voldemort yelled as he began to walk in Draco's direction. At once all the fighting resumed. McGonagal, Slughorn and Kingsley all raced after Voldemort as well, to protect Draco, but were flung into the wall before they could be of any use.

Draco was scared silly, he turned and ran, not knowing where he was going, just wanting to get away from Voldemort. Draco had reached the top of the stairs as Voldemort stood in the mouth of the Great Hall, Voldemort was walking; as if killing Draco would be no effort what so ever.

Now he was even more worried, bolting back out to the front yard. Once he was out there there was more room to hide amongst the rubble. Almost as Draco reached the front yard he ran into something. He fell face first onto the ground and immediately clambered to his feet.

"Who's there?" he shouted. Obviously someone had placed some sort of barrier to block Draco from escaping the Dark Lord.

Then Draco heard an angry grunt. He panicked casting shield charms around himself in every which direction.

"Ow, watch where your going Malfoy!" said the voice. In the same place he had fallen Harry Potter pulled away an Invisibility Cloak, shocking Draco as much as he had been when Voldemort first started chasing him.

"Harry? You're alive!" Draco said dumbly, as Harry ran up near him.

"Don't ask questions, just get under," he said as he draped his cloak over the both of them. Just as he did Voldemort came around the corner. Draco held his breath, trying not to do anything that would risk Voldemort finding them.

Antonin Dolohov stalked around the corner, looking puzzled.

"Lord, I thought that he went this way, and I did not hear him apparate," Antonin said.

"Yes, but you of all people should know that things aren't always as they seem," Voldemort chuckled, "Stay and keep watch, he might be hiding. Oh and one more thing; if you find him, kill him." Then Voldemort walked off.

Antonin stood in the middle of the doorway, wand at the ready, waiting. For any slight movement or sound. Harry nudged Draco and pointed towards the end of the corridor. The two began to take small steps around Antonin, edging their way closer to escaping. Once at the end the two ran around the corner and Harry pulled off the cloak.

"Draco, what did you do to piss Voldemort off?" Harry questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it, but I would rather like to ask how the hell you're alive?" Draco yelled.

"WHO'S THERE?" yelled a croaky voice. It was Antonin, he had heard them.

"Run!" Harry yelled and the two bolted away running into one of the nearby classrooms.

**Hey so guys I was hoping this chapter isn't too wierd, and yeah I know Bellatrix was 'supposed' to be the last Death Eater, but it makes things a lot more interesting if I keep a few around to chase after Draco.  
>Don't forget to leave a comment (good or bad) and leave some construction feedback so I know what to fix for the next chapter. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights go to the FAB-U-LOUS! J.K Rowling, and thanks for such a great story! So Last chapter we saw Harry and Draco share the start of 'bromance' type relationship and this chapter they're briefly going into more depth about this. Some fluff this chapter.. sorry about that but I have to make sure that the relationship between Harry and Draco is not fake and too quick faced. I mean come on he almost killed Dumbledore and he stamped on harry's face... its gonna take a lot for Harry to forgive him... :P**

"Close call," Harry whispered as they crouched down behind the teachers desk.

Draco sat quietly, head down.

"Harry, I just-" Draco stammered

"What?"

"I'm sorry, this whole time I've been such a jerk to basically, everyone! And I look back and have nothing but shame. Just, the way I treated everyone-" apologized Draco. Harry looked puzzled for a minute as he tried to process this apology and work out whether it was genuine.

"Draco I know you mean well, and you are finally waking up to your mistakes, but its gonna take a lot more than that for me to believe you." Harry said. Draco smiled

"Good, because I'm sick of getting everything I want, without ever having to put any effort in."

The two sat there smiling, it seemed that things between them were better. It felt good to be good Draco thought.

After minutes of silence Draco finally broke the ice,

"I'm not used to all this running and hiding," Draco joked, "If only Pansy could see me now!" and with that Harry burst out with laughter and had to cover his mouth the restrain himself.

The door knob turned and the door creaked open, sending shivers down the boys spines. They looked at each other and shared the same thought.

"One," Harry said.

"Two," Draco continued.

"Three!" the pair shouted jumping up from behind the desk and aiming their wands at the door.

"Arggh!" Neville shouted leaping back into some desks, knocking them over as he went.

"Neville!" Harry proclaimed, "You almost scared us half to death, we thought you were Dolohov!"

Neville looked puzzled, as Harry helped him up, unsure to why Draco and Harry seemed to be friends now.

"Hey, thanks for, urgh, stopping Voldemort back there," Neville said shyly. It was clear that he was talking to Draco.

"Yeah, sure, no worries!" Draco said patting him on the back, slapping one of his injuries by accident making Neville give him a nervous smile.

"Sorry,"

"So Neville did you kill the snake?" Harry chimed in, now it was Draco who was puzzled.

"No, I can't get near Voldemort to even get the snake."

"We need a distraction then," Draco piped up. Harry and Neville shared a disapproving look.

"Hey, I might not know why exactly you have to kill this snake but you have to know I'm on your side now, and whatever you fight is, it's my fight too now." Draco said reassuringly.

"Ok, truth be told, I never actually told Neville why he needed to kill the snake but I suppose now is a good time to start." Harry said.

**And so Neville has joined Draco and Harry and now Harry is about to divulge the secret of VOLDY'S HORCRUXES! Next up... SEARCH FOR GODRIC GRYFFINDORS SWORD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K ROWLING...once again**

**This is probably my favourite chapter so far, not much action but a team up of Neville, Harry and Draco will take place after this. I was very torn whether or not Harry was going to tell the others about the Horcruxes, but I made a final decision for him to tell them. It is a crucial part of my adaption now, and might become a problem in later chapters in regards to trust/friendships, mwahahaha, won't say between who though :D Please leave a comment and show any of your other wizard crazy friends :)**

Draco slumped onto the wall and slid down it, putting his head in his lap. A horcrux?

"How many?" Neville asked

"Seven, now theres only one," Harry proclaimed

"Nagini," Draco whispered, taking his wand out and walking towards the door.

"Draco, stop." snapped Harry

"Why, don't you want to kill him? Don't you want his hell to stop? All the fighting and death?" Draco yelled.

"Yes Draco, but you don't quite understand," Harry said, Draco looked puzzled.

"I don't know exactly why or how it works but I know you can't just destroy horcruxes with spells or charms. The only two ways I know of destroying a horcrux is destroying it with Basilisk venom or using Godric Gryffindors sword."

"Where are we going to get them from?" Draco said.

"That I don't know, Hermione, Ron and I lost the sword to Griphook when broke into your Aunts bank fault." Harry said.

"I have an idea," Neville proclaimed. Harry and Draco were suddenly intrigued.

"I remember, back in third year, coming across this book about Godric Gryffindor's sword. It said the sword presents itself to an worthy Gryffindors. And Harry remember in the Chamber of secrets you pulled the sword from the sorting hat?" Neville insisted, Harry nodded.

"If we can get the sorting hat from Snape's office, maybe the sword will present itself to Harry again?"

"But what happens if it doesn't?" Draco said pessimistically.

"Hermione destroyed a horcrux with a Basilisk fang, from Basilisk's skeleton in the Chamber of Secrets, the only problem is that it'll be harder to get close to Nagini with a fang." Harry stated, "Lets split up, and meet back at the Astronomy tower. Neville you go find Hermione and get the Basilisk fang, Draco and I will use the invisibility cloak to make it to Snape's office."

Harry and Draco got under the cloak and waited for Neville to leave, to make it look like only one person had left the room.

"Harry, I always knew you weren't dead, everything's going to work out, just have faith." Neville said before he left.

"Thanks Neville," Harry said as he nodded, shame Neville couldn't see under the cloak, to understand how much that really meant to Harry and Draco set off for Snape's office.

It still felt weird teaming up with Harry, after everything, he never could have imagined any of this. It surprised him how forgiving and trusting Harry was, something he would repay him for. Thinking back to the many years he teased and insulted him, it all felt so wrong now. The worst part was that if he didn't create such a group of pricks, maybe the un-friendly rivalry between his group and Potter's wouldn't have resulted in the death of Crabbe. This war, since then was a no winner.

And thats why it had to stop, hopefully by helping Harry this struggle could end, once and for all.

**ONCE AND FOR ALL... very dramatic I say. **

**No but seriously, for the next couple of chapters you're gonna be on the edge of your seat. Also since I am running crazy on CREATIVE JUICES (no writers block in sight) I am writing new chapters very quickly, so don't be surprised if I bring out a new chapter everyday this week, or maybe I shall savour them until later... irregardless, we shall see :S**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYONE! I know it's been FOREVER since I've posted, but I'm finally happy where I'm taking the story and my skills have drastically improved. I would love to thank everyone who has subscribed to my story, you guys may not know it but you guys have pushed me to write at my best and learn better writing techniques. So please enjoy the next chapter of If Draco didn't go...**

* * *

><p>The corridors were abundant with fighters. Helplessly Draco, clambered through the mess of rubble and bodies, hopeful that he would find what he needed. After many twists and turns of corners, he reached the office. The large eagle that had once guarded this prestigious office was now gone, replaced by a coiled snake. Made from stone, the coils formed stairs up to the headmasters office.<p>

"You ready?" asked Draco. Harry turned to him and smirked.

"Yeah? Why? Ready to chicken out already Malfoy?" he joked.

After walking up the winding stairs and checking the coast was clear, Harry removed the cloak and hid it inside his coat again. Draco had been here only once, but it was enough to take in the strange quirk of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore's office had been cluttered in every direction, whether it be with books or many other magical artifacts. His walls had been lined with many respectable wizard's portraits. The left wall held a special place for the past headmasters.

As the pair edged closer to the doorway Draco felt a twinge in his stomach. Something wasn't right. It couldn't be, this was way to easy!

"Wait... draw your wand." Draco said, "We don't know who... or what... could be in there!"

Harry obliged.

With wands drawn they opened the door and stood back. Draco peered his head around the corner, scanning the room.

"Coast clear."

They entered and had to pause for a minute. Harry screwed his face up at the sight of what had happened in here.

The room was much darker now. The lighting was dimmed and the furniture was different. Green marble tables and dark leather couches. Even the fireplace had changed, now similar to the Slytherin common room. _Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin._ Oddly enough, Draco still found this place disturbing. It wasn't like the commons, it was cold and lifeless. The portraits of the previous headmasters still hung in place, though the faces were saddened and looked like they wanted to escape. Different.

Then, as if it was calling out Draco's name was the sorting hat. It didn't say a word but watched the two with its folded creases for eyes.

"Up there!" Draco shouted, "Accio Sorting Hat!"

The hat flung out of its spot and landed in Draco's arms. He looked down at it as it scowled in its own fashion.

"I don't like being man-handled!" it cawed.

"Sorry." Draco said, but as he did he heard a crash over the other side of the room. Harry was standing next to him when they realized they weren't alone.

From the corner of his eye slithered a dastardly sight. Un-measurably long, stalked the thing they they most feared, Nagini herself.

Panic filled Draco. He froze in his place, gripping his wand so hard it could have splintered.

"Draco." he heard Harry scream through his panic attack.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed again, shaking him violently on the shoulders. At the drop of a pin, time caught up with him as the snake coiled and attacked. Draco jumped and realized he just made the worst strategic mistake, ever. He cut himself off from his partner, with the only thing that could save them, something he couldn't use.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

The snake had a specific set of patterns of attack. It would coil and strike, but it would also intimidate it's a prey by sliding around slowly and eying it off as well as hiding and hissing from almost impossible places.

But if the snake could do things that were thought impossible, than so could Draco.

"Harry, catch!" Draco shouted once the snake was out of sight. He tossed the hat through the air as Nagini struck at Harry. He managed to dodge the attack in the nick of time missing the hat though. Nagini saw her chance and snatched up the hat, placing it in the middle of yet another coil attack. Draco ran to try and snatch the hat, but anytime he got close the snake would attack.

"Accio Hat!" shouted a familiar voice. Draco whipped his head around to see the Sorting Hat fly from Nagini's grip and land in Neville's arms. Infuriated, Nagini broke ranks and bit Draco; firm and hard right in the leg.

"Stupify!" shouted Neville, sending the snake flying.

Draco collapsed on the ground in agony, blood escaping his wound at a rapid rate.

"Crap! What type of snake was that Neville?" Harry asked as he frantically tried to put pressure on Draco's wound.

"A python, it shouldn't be a lethal bite but..." Neville trailed off, Harry caught his drift.

"...but because it's a horcrux it's most likely to be extremely poisonous." he finished. Draco started to feel dizzy and weird. He was overcome with hot and cold flashes and a pain he had never felt before, shot up from his leg and filled his entire body. Every inch of him began to go numb with pain and tears filled his eyes.

"Ah!" Draco screamed as he writhed on the floor. Neville cringed at the sight and by the look on his face he just wanted to make it stop.

"Draco! Draco! I can't stop it from hurting but this should stop the bleeding," Harry said, "Ferula."

A bandage escaped from his wand and began to wrap itself around Draco's puncture. The air that had made the wound feel worse was covered and the pain became less intense. Draco stopped rolling around in pain and just laid on the floor clutching his leg.

Harry stood up and glanced at Neville. On the one hand it was scary to think that yet another ally would die for Harry, but at the same time... slightly funny. Draco always made out that he was so tough and to see him in the fetal position was funny after all these years.

"It's kind of sad..." Neville whispered, hoping that Draco didn't hear him. He did. Uncurling from his ball he was able to sit himself up and grab his wand.

"Ki-ll... t-he...sn-a-ke!" he stuttered.

Neville smiled as he handed the hat to Harry, "Ready to end this?"

"Absolutely!" Harry laughed. He reached his hand into the hat, feeling around for the sword. Nothing... He kept looking, was he doing it wrong?

"It's not working! The sword should appear itself!" he said, still searching.

Draco tried to stand up but fell over. Neville and Harry walked over to him and gave him a hand.

"Thanks...I got an idea! Give it to Neville."

Harry held out the hat and Neville looked nervous.

"What if it doesn't work? What if we can't destroy it?"

"Have some faith in yourself Neville!" Harry encouraged. Still nervous, Neville stuck his hand inside the hat. He looked up and his face changed.


	9. Chapter 9

**So the chapters are coming along at an average pace now! I hope you're enjoying them! I was a bit iffy with this chapter but I hope that you like it :) So enjoy... chapter 9 of 'If Draco didn't go...'**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9.<p>

Out of the hat came and long slender sword, glimmering in the radiance of Neville's smile.

"I did it! I pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the hat! Do you know what this means?" he blurted out.

"We can kill the snake now!"

"No, I'm a Gryffindor! I mean I always thought that the sorting hat put me into the wrong house; but now-" Neville ranted.

"Neville! Snap out of it!" Harry said slapping the back of his head.

"Oh, Sorry!" he apologized, "Once I kill it we'll take the head back to Voldemort and see his reaction! It will be great!"

"NEVILLE!" both Draco and Harry yelled. He smiled innocently at them and turned back to the snake, panic rushing over him. Minutes ago the body of Nagini lay stunned and lifeless on the floor, but now the snake had begun to twitch and writhe on the floor, slowly awakening. Angrier than ever!

"Get your wands ready!" Harry shouted. The three stood in a triangle, Neville at the tip, gripping their defences as tightly as possible.

"Once it gets back up, do not split. Stay together! We don't want a repeat of before. Draco you sure you're ok?" Harry commanded. Draco nodded. Though his leg caused him much pain, he was able to fight through it. He had to.

Now Nagini was more aware and pissed. She coiled again and tilted her head, assessing the situation. The one at the front was obviously going for the kill and he was backed up by an injured boy and the one and only Harry Potter. Loose the other two and paralyze Potter for later.

"Three... Two..." Harry chanted, "ONE!"

Neville ran at the snake, as in bared its fangs and lashed out ferociously. He jumped back frightened.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco screamed. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead as he gripped the sword tighter, "Do it Neville! NOW!"

Neville swung the sword high above his head and ran straight at Nagini. She realized her immenant doom and pounced. It was as if the whole world slowed down as Nagini barely missed Neville. He turned and swung the blade through the air until it reached Nagini's neck ad slid straight through it. All three were thrown back as a cloud of black smoke erupted from Nagini's neck; an ear piercing scream filling the room. The smoke began to form Voldemort's face but slowly evaporated in the air.

There was silence and the three stood up the survey the damage. The tail and body lay lifeless on the ground; this time for good. The head lay further away from the body and was a symbol of triumph.

"We...w-ee... did it!" Neville choked out.

"No Neville... you did it!" Harry praised. The snake was dead and a sense of pride flowed through all of them. There was only one last thing to do; kill Voldemort...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

"Pick it up!" Draco laughed, pointing to the severed head of the snake. Neville obliged and knelt over onto the ground to get it. He had to put two hands around it because it was so heavy.

"Actually... I changed my mind... I don't want to...," he said dropping it back on the ground.

"You just destroyed a bloody horcrux Neville. But you're afraid of picking it up... even though its dead."

"When you put it that way Malfoy. Yes." Neville said straight up. Harry snickered.

"Let's just leave it here. I think he already knows about it and with your current stance with him Malfoy, we don't want to aggravate him any further."

There was a pause while the three dropped their heads in though. All three knew exactly what had to be done now. It was time for the prophecy to be fulfilled.

_Neither may live while the other survives._

"Harry, I think it's time. I think this is it. He's finally... _human_." Draco whispered, as if it was almost too good to be true. Another pause and then finally Harry looked up.

"I'm ready, I'll call him." He said bravely. He pulled his wand out and lifted it up to his throat.

"Sonorus," he said softly, "Voldemort stop the battle on this castle. You have caused destruction and death, which you will pay for. This is Harry Potter and I challenge you to a wizard duel out in the front court in ten minutes. No seconds. Just you and I Tom... for neither can live while the other survives." he removed the wand and took in a deep breath.

"It's gonna be okay Harry." Neville comforted.

* * *

><p><em>THE GREAT HALL<em>

Mid-way through battle Voldemort was stopped. Frozen in pain.

"Nagini!" he shouted in anger. Someone had killed her. Voldemort's looked down at his hand, the veins of his elderly body beginning to show more clearly. Voldemort turned and shot a killing curse in his anger. Then there was a voice. A loud familiar voice, but it couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

"...This is Harry Potter..." echoed the voice, "...wizard duel...front court...just you and I Tom."

Bellatrix was gone and so was Nagini. Voldemort knew that he was just a man now, but with the Elder wand in hand he could not loose... This was it. It wasn't like before, this time would be the proper battle. Harry Potter would die for good.

Voldemort stood smiling. Everyone had lowered their wands and begun to proceed outside to the front court, ready for the duel. The ultimate decider of good and evil.

"How can he be alive?"

"I saw his dead body!"

"Can you believe it?"

"See you in ten minutes Mr. Potter." he said with his wand to his throat. Voldemort knew the prophecy said that one must kill the other in the end, but it never said about injuring the other before battle. The sinister grin grew as everyone left the hall. Tom closed his eyes and focused.

"Draco Malfoy... you're under my control now." he whispered to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

The three boys walked out of the office, triumphant. Neville held the snakes head and sword in hand as Harry helped the injured Draco hobble towards the hospital bay. There was an incredible weight on Harry's shoulders and it wasn't just Draco leaning on him. Everyone felt it.

"Harry, it's gonna be okay! You can do it, you just have to believe." Draco whispered in Harry's ear trying to encourage him.

"Draco! I know! Both you and Neville have reminded me, about a thousand times, ever since I called Voldemort. I do believe in myself. I've faced him before and survived and this time he's going down!" Harry shouted back, it was clear all the strain was getting to him.

Suddenly Draco mis-stepped and fell, dragging Harry down with him.

"Woah!" The two shouted as Harry collapsed on top of Draco.

"Sorry! My fault there." Draco apologized, "Can we just stop for a second."

"Yeah, you alright?" Harry said, helping Draco up against a wall. Draco's breathing had become heavy and his leg had become swollen.

"I'm -," Draco went to say as he stopped. He twisted his head in discomfort, clutching his head in pain.

"Draco? Draco? Can you hear me?" Harry said shaking Draco by the shoulders, "Neville get you butt over here, something's wrong with him."

Draco put his hands on top of Harry's and wrenched them off his shoulder. He put his hands out and felt for the wall, pushing up against it for support, his eyes closed the whole time.

"I'm fine..." he said standing up straight. He put his head up, opening his eyes. Over his pupil was a black cloud, giving him a deranged look.

"I'm just peachy." he chuckled reaching into his pocket for his wand.

"Neville get down!" Harry shouted jumping behind a pillar. Draco shot out a killing curse, barely missing Neville.

"What the hell happened to him?" Neville shouted out in confusion, hiding behind the opposite pillar to Harry.

"I don't know! It's got to have something to do with the snake bite. It must be poisoning him."

Meanwhile, Draco began to unravel his bindings revealing a hideous sight. Up his leg, his veins had inflamed and appeared tinted green. At the site of the bite and puncture had begun to develop a black scab that oozed black coloured blood out of it occasionally. His veins at his temple region were inflamed and also had the green poison running though them to his brain. The black had even begun to consumed his whole eye.

"ARGHH!" he screamed in pain, chucking his wand away from himself, "Run! Get away from me!" he shouted as he fought to keep control of himself. Both Neville and Harry obeyed, making a run for it.

Draco sides were almost splitting apart in pain. Everything ached all over and the Dark Lord's voice echoed through his head.

"_Kill anyone who get's in your way and injure Harry as much as possible, but do not kill him. He is mine!"_

"NEVER!" Draco shouted back at the voice.

From around the corner there was a patter of feet making their way towards Draco.

"Come on Hermione! This way!" shouted one Ron Weasley, pulling Granger around the corner. Draco lost his focus and slowly Voldemort took control again. He walked over to his wand and smiled menacingly.

"Hello Weasel... Granger... You've missed quite a lot."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dedicated to GirlfromTheRockShow182. Hope this gets you through your exams and provides you with the fun story you need!**_

Chapter 12.

"Are you really going to try and get in our way again?" Ron said not noticing something wrong with Draco.

"Ron... Look at his eyes..." Hermione whispered in his ear. Ron paused, realizing what Hermione was saying. There was something wrong with him.

Draco stared down at the basilisk fang in Ron's hand when suddenly Voldemort's voice started again.

"_They've got a basilisk fang. They want to kill me with it. Destroy them. Call the Fang to you, then kill them."_

"Accio Fang!" Draco shouted, the fang flying straight into his grasps.

"I'm sorry Draco... Stupefy!" Hermione shouted. Draco blocked it and angrily starred at her.

"You tried to take it. You want to destroy him. I can't let you. He won't let me." Draco mindlessly babbled.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco shouted missing Hermione by centimeters.

"I have a plan." Hermione whispered as Draco began heavy fire on them. She blocked his spells purposely making them loudly crack, every time they hit her shield.

"We need to somehow knock him unconscious. He's not well and by the sounds of it, he's doing Voldemort's bidding. Petrify him, stun him, half kill him if you have to! He's better off that way. You get around the other side of him. He can't defend himself _that_ well, even if Voldemort is controlling him."

Ron ran without haste as Hermione shot every spell known to wizard and witches alike, to distract Draco.

"Is that all you've got Mudblood?" Draco laughed, his eyes returning back to normal all of a sudden. Clutching his head again he threw the fang away and his wand at Hermione.

"Make it stop!" he shouted.

"_You are strong Draco Malfoy. But you DO MY BIDDING NOW! Quickly get rid of them and go after Potter. I expect more from you!"_

Inside Draco's head he fought to keep control, loosing it for one second wound mean certain disaster.

"_YOU ARE MINE!"_

Again the strain was to much as Draco went back to the dark side.

"Hit him! Now ron!" Hermione shouted.

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled overly-excited. Draco's senses had been heightened and almost in the speed of light Draco dodged the spell and ran at Ron.

"Bloody Hell! Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted. Draco dodged the spell again and it flew straight past him and hit an unsuspecting Hermione square in the chest. Hermione's limbs jumped together and she fell to the ground, bound in invisible shackles.

Draco snatched Ron's wand and punched him square in the face before throwing him back into the wall.

Again Draco went for the punch, Ron ducking and Draco's fist going (with quite a lot of force) into the wall.

"Ahhh!" Draco shouted. Ron laughed. Even though Draco was on their side now... sort of, it was still funny to see him hurt.

At the same time both Ron and Draco jumped for their wands shooting out blinding and destructive spells. The spells rebounded off each other and sent the two hurtling back. The corridor was filled with dust and you could barely see a thing. From amongst the rubble emerged a figure and it slowly made it's way out of the foggy dust. It coughed and picked up the fang that had been sitting on the floor. It was Draco. He smiled and brushed past an unconscious Ronald Weasley on the floor.

"_Good my boy. Maybe you do have a greater purpose after all. Now... after the other two and I don't want a repeat of last time. Kill the scrawny boy and injure Harry Potter as much as possible."_

_****Just on a side note, I would really like to apologise for my utter abandonment of this story over the last three months. I can't reassure you that it won't happen again (I have other commitments outside fanfiction) but I will try to post as often as I can. I know this chapter isn't much but I'm building up to a climax. So I hope you enjoyed and I'll update you next chapter why EXACTLY I wasn't able to continue this one. R&R PLEASE.****_


End file.
